edfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrambled Ed
Scrambled Ed is a Season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd just wants to sleep but nobody will leave him alone, including Eddy, who's busy trying to build dreams of his own. Plot The episode begins with Edd, who is exhausted to the marrow in his bedroom. Edd finally finishes building his latest opus - a model of The Golden Gate Bridge made from toothpicks - sometime way past bedtime and it puts his body clock into a severe state of rebellion. Morning comes and Ed and Eddy arrive with fantastic plans to build "Ed's Sea Ranch" but they can't get any enthusiasm - let alone wake Double D. But without Edd of course their plan's a complete non-starter, so after trying to keep him alert by taping his eyes open, they drag him with them to the creek where they simply dump his semi-comatose body over a boulder and improvise. They get the necessaries and create the sign for Ed's Sea Ranch and leave to Ed's House to get some sponges for the exhibits. The resulting mess blocks the creek but nobody notices. Back at Ed's place, Double D is almost tempted into snuggling down in that bed - but not quite, so while Ed and Eddy are busy he slinks off to Sarah's instead. From here on in everybody wants a piece of Edd, be it for his body or his mind and still half asleep he finds himself being pulled in every direction and only saved when the long forgotten creek finally decides to unblock itself all over the cul-de-sac. Kids are marooned, Eddy and Edd are trawled from the depths by Jonny - it’s a disaster! And Ed? He's just having a whale of a time! The episode ends with Ed splashing around in the water believing he is Neptune. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': most of the episode "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed's knockdown entrance into Edd's room "There's a knob, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': at the snoozing Edd "What a lump." Ed: "Why thank you Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Location, location, location." Double D and Eddy falls into the pond ---- *'Eddy': "Okay, we got a spot. So what's next, Double D?" Edd Sleepily: "Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures." Ed: "Oh! I got one! his jacket to reveal a fridge-like interior and takes out a bottle of mustard. "Alley-oop!" squeezes the bottle of mustard to reveal a pencil. Hands the mustard bottle to Edd. "Here's your mustard, Double D!" mumbles incoherently while reaching for the mustard bottle Eddy: "He asked for a pen!" Ed: "He asked for mustard, Eddy. Do you have corn in your ears, mister?" Eddy face to face with Ed, angrily: "What's that supposed to mean?" ---- *'Eddy': running around Ed holding the list of supplies ''"What would we do without ya, Double D?" '''Ed': "Live the life of Riley?" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Supplies!"'' the supplies on top Edd ''Eddy: "We got everything on the list, now what?" seeing Double D anywhere "Where's Double D?"'' rolling up the list of supplies and questions Ed'' "Let me guess, he's under the supplies, right Ed?" Ed: "Yep!" smacks Ed with the rolled up paper list on the head "Did you get it, Eddy?" Eddy: "We NEED Double D, Ed" Ed off-screen into the "supplies" "to realize my dream of Eds' Sea Ran-" cut off by Ed dropping the rock with Double D on it on top of him Ed: "Found him!" Eddy: from beneath the rock seeing stars "I'm okay!" forward "Cause I'm gonna be rich." ---- *'Eddy': "Where's Double D?" Ed: "Do not adjust your set." out of the room to fetch Edd Eddy: after Ed "Hurry Ed, we need Double-" walks back in with Edd just as Eddy gets outside Ed's room Ed: "Shh, he is sawing logs. The little dickens." Eddy: Sarcastically "What took ya?" Ed: "I read books, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': Eddy by covering his mouth "Shhhh! The walls have ears, Eddy! Follow me." Eddy into his bathroom ---- *'Sarah': "Double D, get out of my room!" Edd: usual throughout the whole episode "I'm, uh, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Jimmy' at Edd sleeping on Sarah's bed "A severe case of exhaustion don't you think?" Sarah: "I'm the doctor and I say he's dead!" ---- *'Ed': Double D with his arm "One Double D, hold the onions!" ---- *'Rolf': in the flood "Rolf's premature facial hair burdens him." ---- *'Rolf': [[Jonny]'s head as roast chicken] "If we do not find dry land soon, I will have to feast upon your succulent… noggin…" Jonny: a bit confused, and scared "Okay… let's go check the fishing net, Plank." over to the side of the "boat" and pulls the fishing net out of the water revealing some lobsters with Double D and Eddy ---- *'Sarah': "We found him first!" Eddy: "Take a hike! His brain belongs to us!" Trivia/Goofs *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Do not adjust your set," when Eddy asks him to find Edd. *The entire cul-de-sac flooding can be compared to the story of Noah's Ark. In the book of Genesis, God sends a flood to destroy all of the evil on the Earth. God warned Noah, however, so Noah built a huge boat filled with 2 of each animal. Rolf's Raft is a reference to the story. *Rolf's Raft was also the sign for Eds' Sea Ranch. *Eds' Sea Ranch is a parody of Sea World, a popular and well-known aquarium zoo/mammal park chain in America only in three locations. *Double D spent 14 hours and 7 minutes on making his toothpick replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. *Nazz only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode, as being in bed the whole episode and not knowing the cul-de-sac is flooded. *This is the very first appearence of Ed's sponge collection. *What the kids needed Edd for: **'Kevin': Fixing his bike chain. **'Ed & Eddy': The scam, Ed's Sea Ranch. **'Jonny & Plank': What to do about the branch growing off Plank's body. **'Rolf': How to get rid of lobsters and floods in his vegetable patch. **'Sarah & Jimmy': Just to play "Doctor" with him since they believed he needed a brain surgery *When Eddy looks for Edd, he moves through Ed's garage, but the last time we saw the inside of Ed's garage (One + One = Ed), it was full of junk. Perhaps his parents had it cleaned out? *The Kanker Sisters did not appear in this episode at all. *Apparently, Kevin has a "dork-rating" for each of the Eds; the higher the number of points, the worse they are. *A running gag in this episode is that people will ask Edd to help them with something and because of him being tired he will answer them with a ridiculous answer that will somewhat obviously not work in helping with their problem. Gallery Scrambled Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network.jpg|14 hours and seven minutes. A new record! Edd sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" File:Edd_nose.jpg|Eddy trying to wake up Double D File:Edd_eyes.jpg|Edd after searching for images of the show with the safe-search filter off. File:Ed_Fridge.jpg|Ed has a convenient fridge in his jacket - I'm saving these for later. File:A.jpg|Double D is tired File:Sponges.jpg|Ed's sponge collection File:Fountain.jpg|I've discovered oil! File:Plank001.jpg|"Is it serious?" File:DDWLWYNAYP.jpg|Double D sleeping on Jonny's head File:Puctue004.jpg|Tug of war! We don't have a rope so we'll use Edd! File:Jonny_chicken.jpg|Jonny's head as a chicken (A.K.A. - Kentucky Fried Jonny) File:Lobsters.png|Lobsters! See Also *Eds' Sea Ranch Video G78h7Sc_FG0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten